Follow You into the Dark
by P o c k y Projects
Summary: Namine and Roxas keep having these strange dreams, what do they mean? Not to mention two random boys pop out of nowhere claiming to be over 300 years old and their lovers. Crappy summary, Vampire Fic, RikuNami hints of RiKai , AkuRoku hints of AxelSora


**WARNING: **PARTIAL OOC, in other words we tried to keep them in character.

**Prologue-;**

Two bodies laid on the cold damp floor, captive and non responsive. One who seemed to be a small male with chocolate colored hair, spiked in different directions and the other, a female with shoulder length red hair. The room, in which they were held in, was a severe worn-out grey. Water dripped from a pipe, which was attached to the wall. The rusty bars and lock seem to be the only things holding them. Sora awoke first, thanks to the dripping which seemed to be on his tanned face. A few cuts can be seen over his bare arms through his tattered Victorian shirt, they did not seem to be severe though. He placed his hands over his bright cerulean eyes, and rubbed them softly. He saw Kairi a small distance away, laid out on the damp ground. Her pink vale-Victorian dress in rips and tears. A couple of cuts could be seen over her arms and legs, as well.

Sora looked around the strange docile room, its circular walls filled his head with nothing more but dizziness, looking up to escape the awful feeling, long walls reached up to orange sky for a ceiling. His eyes narrowed wondering what in the world was going on. The smell of murky dampness was caught in his nose, but one other smell was very keen and aroma rating the room as well that made the brunet's stomach turn.

The smell of human flesh and ashes.

'_Why does my body feel heavy?' _

Shifting his weight a bit, the brunet put all his weight into turning his body to the side so he could see his red head companion more. A small gasp erupted from his lips due to the pain of something from one of his sides.

'They did some pretty bad damage to me…' Sora winced at the thought of what might have happened to Kairi. Taking a deep breath, he crawled over to the young girl's limped body ignoring the pain and ache that his body was receiving. Sora placed his hand on the girl, hoping to get any movement out of her. When that did not wake her, he shook her gently.

"Kairi, get up." He whispered.

After some time, Sora felt Kairi move under his soft hands. A small moan as if irritated came from the red head. She moved slowly as she too felt her body in pain, she managed to sit herself down. She smiled slightly to the brunet who had taken his hand away from her. She was somewhat dazed; she then took some time to adjust to her shady surroundings. Dark clocked figures could be seen from the room in which they were held captive in. The figures faces could not be seen due to the black clocks they wore. The muttering could be heard outside the room Both Sora and Kairi kept staring at the bars hoping that some one would come for them.

As Kairi stared through the bars, she asked Sora "Do you think they will come for us?"

Her question was only answered with silence; Sora didn't know what to say to his friend. The smell of the room only told him one thing only.

Their death was inevitably clear and soon.

Kairi looked down at the mucky floor.

"Doubting them will not help." she spoke in a slow depressed voice. Sora did nothing but look towards Kairi's stilled face, her expression blanched with nothing but fear. The voices outside the room depleted as the dark figures rounded a corner, their footsteps only echoing throughout shadowy halls. Kairi's eyes arose from the ground; she looked around for any kind of exit.

"No good, I looked." the brunet sighed out. His eyes only transfixed on the ceiling that was translucing into more blues and yellows. Kairi's face paled, she now understood; she knew what was to behold of her, she knew death was going to happen, but not like this anything but this. One of the red head's hands latched into a fist as her gazed went straight back down.

"We're going to burn if we stay here; we need to find a way out."

"That was their plan Kai, there is no way out." Sora said deadpanned.

--

Faint noises of chains were being rattled and doors being closed. Heavy footsteps came clashing down onto the floor; pants were all silent but to the ears of a cloaked man. His aquamarine eyes shining coldly under his hood, another person right behind him, emerald almond shaped eyes piercing through the dark corridors.

"Slow down, dammit! I can't keep up!" the figure with green optics said from a far.

"We can't you idiot! There's no time!" the other snarled back, his hood turned towards the person he was talking to. Just then, a series of spears came from the shadows of the opposite side of the hall, their silver glow reflecting off whatever little light was there.

"Riku!" The cloaked figure from behind dove at last minute towards the other, his hood falling back while red spiked hair abroad itself to be seen. The red haired man slid to the floor with the other in tow, his hood dropping as well to reveal long silver hair. The red head found himself holding his shoulder where one of the spears grazed it.

"Xaldin." the red head seethed out, his name rolled in venom. Another cloaked figure came out from the shadows of the opposite corridor. He took off his hood to show dread locks.

"You have a lot of nerve sneaking in here Axel." the man named Xaldin replied, his voice laced in amusement. As his coal black eyes trialed to the silver haired one, as small smirk presented itself on his face, his canines prodding out.

"Same to you trader."

Riku snapped up his head towards the older looking man, aquamarine optics lit up like blue fire, in an instant Xaldin found himself pinned into the wall of the way end of the corridor. Riku's hand latched onto his throat gripping ever so tightly.

"_**You better tell me where they are, or I'll rip off your throat."**_Riku rasped out, his voice was cold in anger, his eyes still glowing with intensity.

--

Sora shook the bars, he wondered if he could break them down. Kairi sat down holding onto her knees, she thought to herself how much longer would it take for the sun to rise? She placed her gaze to the now somewhat baby blue sky. Sora began ramming at the bars again.

"No good, they won't budge." the brunet sighed.

"Sora, I think the bars were made so we could not get out." Kairi pointed out.

"NO DUH!"

Kairi glared at him, like as if she were saying 'stupid'. He turned his gaze to what could be seen outside the bars. Something at the corner of other side of the wall caught his eye at the last second.

"The key!" Sora exclaimed with a bright smile. He turned to his companion whom now had the look of pure horror on her face.

"Sora the wall!" Kairi pointed to a small portion of the circular wall which had been illuminated by the sun. Sora turned his gaze up, his face turned terrified; he began ramming the bars again. When all that failed, he put his hand through one of the small openings of the bars.

'_Dammit! I can't it!' _he quickly put his arm back where he was behind bars. Kairi's blue-purple optics were still glued to the top of the wall where the sun seemed to consume little more of the wall each minute. Sora made an attempt to kick the bars.

--

"_**Tell me now!"**_ Riku growled out, ramming the other man more into the wall. Xaldin coughed out, his smirk never disappearing from his face.

"It's too late kid." He coughed out faintly before letting his head droop. Riku's face expression changed, his eyes dimmed back down to the solemn aquamarine, the cold look he was giving a few moments earlier was now unreadable. The redhead from before came running behind the silver haired lad, hitched breaths were taking place of words.

"I know where they are." came the low monotone from Riku.

Leaving no explanation for Axel, he took off running into another corridor, grumbling to himself the red head took off in the same direction.

--

The sun seemed to reached the floor more and more. The water reflected the image of the sun to both Sora and Kairi. Sora helped Kairi move to one the darkest spots of the circular room. Kairi sat down, her blank stare worried Sora, and he knew what it meant

'_She has lost all hope.'_ the brunet thought sadly.

Half of the floor was now illuminated, it was getting closer, their death.

Sora hugged Kairi softly and smiled sadly…

"They never give up."

Kairi looked up at Sora for a brief moment, then clutched onto the brunet while tears fell franticly, hugging as she cried out. The sun was to a point Where it began hitting Sora's shoulder. Tears were rolling down Kairi's cheeks; the sun was now at the center. Kairi felt sharp pains as if her skin was on fire, she screamed out. Sora pulled her back, but it was no good.

Just then, to the red head some of the pain had stopped.

Sora had placed his whole body over her at last moment; her eyes widened, she began pushing him to get off of her.

"What are you doing?!" she pleaded.

"I-I want to by some time for you, at least until I can sense them coming for _y-you_." he croaked out, giving her a small smile, his cheek showing signs of burns and cracks. She stopped struggling only cradling herself into his arms the burning sensation came back fiercely. Both screams could be heard from the red head and brunet throughout the corridors.

--

Axel's ears twitched to the faint screams, seeing Riku pick up his speed from the front told the red head that he heard it as well.

'_Be alive Sora, please.'_ Axel pleaded as he ran, his legs were so tired, but for the sake of the brunet, he needed to keep going they rounded another corridor the passage visible to them.

Sunlight was as visible as day as well, Axel stopped in mid run, whilst his companion kept going towards the light. If that's where they are then…

"KAIRI!" Riku yelled out pained. His body still running toward the chamber, he turned the corner his eyes transfixed on the bodies inside his vision blurred as his knees hit the ground.

Axel's body fell to side on the wall next to him, shaking frantically. He lifted a hand onto his mouth and nose shakily, doubling over as he slid to the ground.

'_The smell… I-I'm so sorry…'_

He choked out a cry.

Crawling over to the rusted bars, Riku grasped it with little strength, his gaze never leaving the site in front of him. Right there before him, the faint look of two bodies joined together, cradling each other, burned in ashes.

The only things in color still, was the clothes on their bodies and their hair, which were now dull shades of dark red and tan brown. Riku cried in agony, his head dropped as he clutched his eyes shut.

"K-Kairi…" he gasped out between a cry. His gaze returned up, Axel had finally entered the room only to see the scene which he feared to see. His eyes dulled from the lively green he had before.

"Riku-"

"I'm sorry…"

Axel looked at the silver haired boy before him. His heart clenched up more then before. He had already accepted Sora's death but now all emotions returned again. Riku reached into his cloak and pulled out a small pendant, one that he thought would end all problems.

"We need to go Riku, they know we're here." Axel began trying not to stir up the other. Riku reluctantly got to his feet and turned to the red head his eyes once again cold, Axel looked down before turning around himself and started heading out. Riku took a short pause before setting out, not even glancing back.

'_I'll come back to you.'_

**-o-**

_We vampires live cursed yet blessed lives. Those of noble decent can live comfortably among humans. Those who were former humans have to be condemned to fear the sun. Humans who turned to vampires and vampires of noble blood can never be in a relationship together for the consequences are fierce for either the human-vampire or the noble. Vampires must keep the blood of nobility so that no threat can oppose to both humans and vampires alike. There hasn't been a new generation for 300 years, we thought we could change that, and for sake of love._

**Authors' Notes:** This is a TOTALLY different version of the story we had made, the original story will be introduced laterrrr harr-harr. Might we add, WE HAVE NOT READ THE BOOK TWILIGHT! So don't go joshing that we ripped off the fucking book. The book had been out for a while; we just never got around to reading it. :P WE DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF KINGDOM HEARTS. Some this part is somewhat from Interview with a Vampire too, so we don't own that either. This is probably the longest we'll ever type and we probably won't ever do it again XD sorry, me and my nee are very lazy. Kinda cheesy don't you think :D


End file.
